


while your lips are still red

by syncxpate



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires, a lil bit dark, bc i fucking love dark shit, i wrote this for myself mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncxpate/pseuds/syncxpate
Summary: when they kiss, it tastes of blood death and rebirth.kibum wants to step over the line of life, and jonghyun takes him.





	while your lips are still red

**Author's Note:**

> for j. as always.
> 
> inspired by my favourite nightwish song of the same title. this song always makes me think of vampires. there are no archive warnings but please read the tags.

“your mouth is perfect; so red, so soft,” jonghyun whispers, thumb brushing over kibum’s soft lower lip. kibum laughs at the sentimental words, and his teeth flash, white under the red of blood.

“softness goes, you know, with this.”

“does it?” kibum shifts closer, his voice dipped low. “because you’re still so soft.” he slides his hands up, cupping jonghyun’s face, fingers just playing with the tendrils of bleached hair. jonghyun doesn’t answer, eyes caught on the way kibum’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, red crimson flame, blood still staining the skin.

“kiss me,” kibum whispers and jonghyun is only glad to comply.

the kiss tastes of blood and death and rebirth, and jonghyun can’t help pressing closer, deeper, revelling in the ache of want between them, in the shameless sounds pulled from the back of kibum’s throat, the burn of his fingernails digging into jonghyun’s back. with kibum, he can still feel.

when his fangs pierce the skin on kibum’s neck, the boy beneath him shudders and moans. they’ve shared blood before, passing the hot liquid between their mouths, smeared it over their bodies, lapped it up with greedy tongues. kibum’s blood, jonghyun’s stolen blood.

this time it’s different. this time jonghyun doesn’t stop when kibum comes, pulls more until his body goes weak and he emits a pained whimper.

“hurts,” he whispers, breathless.

jonghyun stops at the sound, draws away and scrutinises kibum’s face. “i said it would, do you wanna stop?” the words are hard to get out, he feels languid, too heavy, drunk on too much blood,

“no,” kibum protests, lifting a hand to draw jonghyun back down. “no we need to do this. i don’t wanna die before you. please.” when jonghyun doesn’t move, he tugs harder. “you promised, jjong. please.”

it’s the look in kibum’s eyes, desperate, pleading, tender, longing, it’s the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, it’s the faltering grip of his fingers on jonghyun’s neck. “please.”

“i love you,” jonghyun whispers, his own tears overflow, spilling onto kibum’s cheek. kibum’s shaking fingers reach up to touch jonghyun’s face. “i know,” he murmurs. “i love you too. that’s why i need you to do this.”

when jonghyun reluctantly lowers his head again, the taste of kibum’s blood is intermingled with the salt of tears.

“i love you,” jonghyun says over and over, as kibum finally slumps, too close to death, as he cuts a jagged wound over his own wrist, pushing it to kibum’s slack mouth. “i love you baby, please please.”

kibum is fading, his skin going grey and jonghyun is terrified. he knows how to do this, they all do, but he’s never done it before, never really wanted to until a curious teenager peeked his head into the hole in a tree and asked “who are you?”, until he made him fall in love. it’s been 10 years since then, and kibum is 27 and beautiful and knows what he wants and jonghyun loves him, more than anything in his life; dead and undead; and kibum is dying. he’s _dying_.

“love, please please.” he squeezes the wound, letting blood fall like raindrops into kibum’s open mouth, ignoring the pain that lances up his arm. kibum makes him feel.

he can almost taste the sweetness in the relief that rushes up when kibum’s mouth closes on the wound, his throat working as he swallows jonghyun’s blood. like a child at mother’s breast, jonghyun thinks. except perhaps a nursing child wouldn’t look quite so horrific, bones stark against translucent skin, tearing into jonghyun’s arms like a wild animal, blood smeared across his face, like a disfigured clown’s smile. a clown that lets out a desperate snarl when jonghyun attempts to pull his arm away.

“enough love. you’ll kill me and then what do we do?” kibum growls at the words, fingers clenching into jonghyun’s arm and for a moment it looks like he’ll dive back in, take all of jonghyun’s blood, a life for a life. but he draws away, one shaking hand covering his mouth, and his eyes rake over jonghyun anxiously. “hurts,” he whispers.

“where?” jonghyun whispers back, carefully stepping closer to kibum. kibum lets out a choked sound, squeezes his eyes shut and flings himself onto jonghyun. “everywhere.”

“i’m sorry,” jonghyun says into kibum’s hair, black like the night, black like all the everlasting nights they’ll live in now.

“shut up,” kibum snaps, between sharp gasps of breath. “i wanted this. i still do.”

they sink slowly to the ground, kibum curled up on jonghyun. “how long will it hurt?”

“until your humanness dies,” jonghyun says, his palm brushing over kibum’s hair. “it’s ugly, you’ll bleed and bleed and weird shit will come out of you and later on you’ll be so hungry. but we have a little time before that happens i think.”

“i love you,” kibum mutters. he’s almost asleep. jonghyun presses a kiss to his forehead.

“love you too.”

in a few hours, kibum will wake up with a scream, blood and fluids leaking out of him as his human organs die, as his body learns to become reliant only on the vampiric magic that keeps jonghyun alive. in a few hours, they’ll have to figure out how to get food without accidentally killing anyone. in a few hours, it’ll all be different.

but for now, jonghyun kisses kibum’s mouth and curls himself around him and just breathes.


End file.
